Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include information systems, such as hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored may include patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during and/or after surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of a patient's anatomy, that are stored in a medical information system. Radiologist and/or other clinicians may review stored images and/or other information, for example.
Using a PACS and/or other workstation, a clinician, such as a radiologist, may perform a variety of activities, such as an image reading, to facilitate a clinical workflow. A reading, such as a radiology or cardiology procedure reading, is a process of a healthcare practitioner, such as a radiologist or a cardiologist, viewing digital images of a patient. The practitioner performs a diagnosis based on a content of the diagnostic images and reports on results electronically (e.g., using dictation or otherwise) or on paper. The practitioner, such as a radiologist or cardiologist, typically uses other tools to perform diagnosis. Some examples of other tools are prior and related prior (historical) exams and their results, laboratory exams (such as blood work), allergies, pathology results, medication, alerts, document images, and other tools. For example, a radiologist or cardiologist typically looks into other systems such as laboratory information, electronic medical records, and healthcare information when reading examination results.
Current PACS and/or other reviewing systems provide all available medical information on a screen for a user. However, this information is not organized. In addition, there is currently no way to tell the user which of these data elements are important and which are not. Simply browsing through data is quite problematic as it is a huge disruption in a physician's workflow and often fails to yield the desired end user results.
A variety of clinical data and medical documentation is available throughout various clinical information systems, but it is currently difficult to find, organize, and effectively present the information to physicians and other healthcare providers at a point of care. There are a myriad of difficulties associated with this task. Current systems and methods perform static queries on single data sources, which generally returns information which may or may not be relevant and is typically incomplete.
Based on recent studies, computerized physician order entry errors have increased in approximately the last five years. According to the Journal of the American Medical Informatics Association in 2006, unintended adverse consequences from computer entry errors fell into nine major categories (in order of decreasing frequency): 1) more/new work for clinicians, 2) unfavorable workflow issues, 3) never-ending system demands, 4) problems related to paper persistence, 5) untoward changes in communication patterns and practices, 6) negative emotions, 7) generation of new kinds of errors, 8) unexpected changes in the power structure, and 9) and overdependence on technology. Poor usability and user interface design contributes to most if not all of these categories.